A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori Season 1
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: The first season of the story on Youtube, A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori.
1. Episode 1

**A/N This is the story that I've written on Youtube. It's the version that has A Victorious Story: All Grown Up as a Sequel. I've seen that somebody up here decided to put the story here on FF, but I decided to let it go since I expect people to have the decency to let me know if they use a Chapter or story of mine.. Oh well.. I probably post the first Season now and the others later, oh and I'm deleting the videos on my Youtube account due to people that keep insulting me, while they could read that's it's a Victorious STORY and not a summary of an Episode or the Episode itself. Anywayz..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>It was the first day at HA for Tori. She just transferred from Sherwood to Hollywood Arts. She got this chance because of her older sister Trina, who's tong was swollen at the big showcase so that Tori had to fill in for her and sing 'Make It Shine'<p>

*Tori walking in the hall of Hollywood Arts, almost falling because of the books she's carrying.*

Tori:'Could somebody help me please?'  
>A guy with a puppet in his hands:'Oh, sure'<p>

*Throws the puppet on the floor and helps Tori putting her books in her locker and then picks the puppet up.*

Tori:'Thank you, i'm Tori, Tori Vega'  
>The guy with the puppet:'Your welcome, i'm Robbie Shapiro and this is Rex'<br>Tori:'Nice to meet...you guys'  
>Robbie:'Hey, weren't you singing at the big showcase?'<br>Tori:'Yes indeed'  
>Rex:'So babe do you like Hollywood Arts so far?'<br>Tori:'Uhh..well I didn't see muck of the school yet but i'm actually supposed to meet someone who's called Mr. Sikowitz.'  
>Rex:'Oh right, it's the crazy dude with the coconut'<br>Tori:'Uhmm.. ok, i will search for him, see you later'  
>RobbieRex:'Bye'

*Tori is searching for Mr. Sikowitz when she accidentaly bumps to a guy who then spills his coffee on his self*

Tori:'Oh i'm so so sorry' *stars rubbing his shirt in order to sweep away the coffee*  
>The guy:'I think you're making it worse'<p>

*Starts gazing into each others eyes'


	2. Episode 2

**A/N Oh another thing I forgot to mention, since this was the first story, there may be some grammar faults.. and they're short because they're Episodes. ;D**

* * *

><p>Tori: *Pulls away* 'Ehh...I should go, i'm supposed to find Mr. Sikowitz.'<br>*Starts walking away*  
>The guy:'Wait!' *Tori stops walking and turns around* 'I was just going to Mr. Sikowitz' class, you can walk with me.'<br>Tori:'Thanks'  
>The guy:'Your welcome, i'm Beck by the way.'<br>Tori:'Tori.'  
>Beck:'So... are you new here?'<br>Tori:'Yes, i fill in for my sister Trina at the big show case and... now i'm here.'

*They went into the class of Mr. Sikowitz when a girl wearing a lot of dark clothes came to them*

Beck:'Hi Jade.'  
>Jade:'Beck Oliver, why is THAT with you?'<br>Tori:'I have a name!'  
>Beck:'I was walking with her to class, she's new here.'<br>Jade:'I don't like it when you talk with new girls.'  
>Tori:'I problably go find Mr. Sikowitz.'<br>Beck:'Ok, speak you later.'

*Beck and Jade arguing while Tori searched for the man with the coconut who was sitting on a chair upside down*

Tori:'Uhm... excuse me, are you Mr. Sikowitz, i'm Tori Vega, the new student.'  
>Mr. Sikowitz:'Ah, yes. I was expecting you. Here's your schedule and lucky for you, you've got the first period from me. We're doing improv exercises today, so do anything spontanious.'<br>Tori:'Okay, i'll try.'

*Mr. Sikowitz standing normal and starts with the class*


	3. Episode 3

Mr. Sikowitz:'Please, everybody take a seat. Today we're going to start with an improv exercise. Jade will you make a group and start.'  
>Jade:'What's the scene about?'<br>Mr. Sikowitz:'BIG NEWS!'  
>Jade:'Ok, Beck, Cat, André and Tori.'<p>

*They walk to the stage and Jade begins, she sends Tori to wait outside the door and wait for her.*

Jade:'Helloo kids, i have big news for you.'  
>Beck:'I've been fired.'<br>Jade:'No, not that news.' *While Cat and André were fake crying.*  
>CatAndré:'What kind of news then?'  
>Jade:'I've been to the animal shelter and bought us a DOG!'<br>Cat/André:'Yeey..where is it?'

*Jade walked to the door and signed Tori to come in*

Jade:'Here's the dog.'  
>Tori:'Right i'm the dog...woof.'<br>Jade:'Hold it, dogs can't stand on two legs or talk, do they... SIKOWITZ!'

*Sikowitz throwing his coconut in the air and catches it*

Sikowitz:'Right, that's right Tori, dogs don't do that or they're from outer space ahhaha...ha.' *Everyone staring at him*  
>Tori: *Went standing like a dog* 'woof'<br>Beck:'Can the dog sleep in our room?'  
>Jade:'No honey, it cannot!'<p>

*Jade walking to Tori and touches her hair*

Jade:'Oh oh, I think somebody has flees.' *Walking away from Tori*  
>Beck:'Then we will just give it a bath.'<br>Jade:'Ohw, I don't think that's gonna work, i've heard that this will help perfectly.'

*Jade reaches for the ice coffee that she put on down on her seat. Walks to Tori and poured it over her.*

Beck:'JADE!'

*Jade smiling while Tori stands up and runs to the door and then out of the classroom*

Beck:'Why did you do that?'  
>Jade:'She needed to learn a lesson.'<p>

*Beck walking to the door and opens it*

Jade:'Where are you going?'  
>*Beck walks away and shakes 'no' with his head*<br>Jade:'Beck Oliver, come right back to me!'

*Tori was walking toward her locker and took a book out of her locker. She opened it and in the hole she made in that book, she took something out of it. She was staring at the thing, it was a picture of her old friends on Sherwood.*

Tori POV  
>"What did i do, why did i go to this school? I miss them." *Starts to cry*<p>

*Meanwhile with Beck, he was searching for Tori but didn't found her yet. Walks to the lockers and sees...*


	4. Episode 4

*Tori was crying and packing her books and stuff in a big bag*

Beck:*He walks to her* 'Where are you going?'  
>Tori:*Looked up and saw Beck* 'I'm going home and ask my mom if i can go back to Sherwood.'<p>

Beck POV  
>"She can't go now…"<p>

Beck:'Are you only going because of Jade?'  
>Tori:'No, I just… I don't know if this school is right for me, if I even belong here.'<br>Beck:'But how do you want to know if you belong here if you don't try it?' *Tori just stared at him* 'I'm not going to change your mind, just think about it okay?'  
>Tori:*Bites her lip* 'Okay, I will.' *Goes further with packing her stuff while Beck walks back to the classroom of Sikowitz.*<p>

*When Tori has finished packing, she went home with her stuff and Beck made her think about everything. She was watching at her performance at the show case.*

Trina:*Walking into the living-room where Tori was watching her performance.* 'Are you still thinking about leaving Hollywood Arts?'  
>Tori:*Thinking* 'I'm not sure if i'm going to make the right decision.'<br>Trina:'Hmm, you will know, but… i'm just saying, you didn't stink at the big showcase. BUT I would be fantastic!'  
>Tori:*Smiled when Trina was walking to the door and went outside* 'What are you going to do?'<br>Trina:'I'm going to my onewomanshow, I have to perform tonight, you wanna come?'  
>Tori:'No, thanks I have thing to do.'<br>Trina:'Suit yourself.'

*Trina went outside and drove away in her parents car.*

*Tori was watching her performance over and over again until something was clear for her. The next day she went to Hollywood Arts and put her stuff back into her locker.*

Beck:*He was walking alone and then saw Tori putting her stuff in her locker, he smiled and went to her.* 'Hey, who do we have here, isn't it Tori Vega. My words helped after all.  
>Tori:*She turned around when she recognized the voice* 'Beck! Well maybe a little. How is Jade doing?'<br>Beck:'She is fine, but how are going to handle it when she's doing the same as yesterday?'  
>Tori:'I don't know…yet, but I will come up with something.'<br>Beck:*Smiled at Tori* 'Well, i'm wondering with what you're coming up with.' *Walked away to his own locker.*

*The bell went and Tori went first to the ladies room while everyone was already in class and Sikowitz already started.*

Tori POV  
>"Okay Tori, what are you doing here? Just go into that classroom and stand up for yourself, maybe not for yourself but then for…"<p>

*After a couple of minutes Tori went to the class of Sikowitz, opened the door and stepped into the class.*

Sikowitz:*Looks at Tori and so the rest of the people includes Beck, who smiled.* 'Hello Tori, Nice to see you again, please have a seat, we were about to begin.'

*Tori walked at the chair what was only left next to André Harris, the guy who practiced wit Trina for the big showcase.*


	5. Episode 5

André:'Hey, Tori.'  
>Tori:'Hey'<br>André:'I see you stand up against Jade'  
>Tori:'Well it has to if i want to stay here.'<br>André:'Nobody has ever stand up against Jade.'  
>Tori:'There has to be the first time'<br>André:'I really don't know how Beck can handle Jade in their relationship.'  
>Tori:'Relationship?'<br>André:'Yes, didn't you know? They're dating for almost two years now.'

*Tori was thinking about it; That's why Jade didn't wanted me to talk to Beck the other day.*

Sikowitz:'So people today we're going to do alphabetical improv exercises. The first person starts a sentence with an a and the next person says a sentence with a…'  
>Robbie:'B!'<br>Sikowitz:'Right, so who wants to begin with the first group?'  
>Tori:'Me.'<br>Sikowitz:'Okay, Tori pick your people.'  
>Tori:*Stands up* 'Cat, André, Beck and…Jade.' *Jade looks suprised* 'Yeah you.'<p>

*They all stand up and walked to the stage.*

Sikowitz:'Okay Tori start with the letter…'  
>Rex:'T!'<br>Tori:'Things starting with the letter J are evil.'  
>Jade:'U are the one I want to kill.'<br>Beck:'Very immature to say that'  
>Cat:'Exactly!'<br>Sikowitz:'AH! Cat your sentence didn't start with the letter w. You're out.' *Cat starts to pout* 'Here's a piece of candy.'  
>Cat:'Yay, I love candy.'<br>Sikowitz:'Okay, Tori the letter w.'  
>Tori:'When are you going to shave?' *Jade looks angry*<br>André:'Xtreme thing bit my toe.'  
>Tori:'You have to got to the hospital.'<br>Beck:'Zap.. no need I cured your toe with my magic finger'  
>André:'Thanks'<br>Sikowitz:'André you're out, your sentence didn't start with an a.'  
>Jade:'A chicken would have been smarter than you.'<br>Tori:'Beastly is what you are.'  
>Jade:'Camouflage is what you need to hide yourself'<br>Tori:'Do it yourself'  
>Jade:'No, you do it yourself.' *Jade getting irritated*<br>Sikowitz:'Jade you're out, your sentence didn't begun with…'  
>Jade:'An E! I know!' *Walking furious off stage*<br>Tori:'Ehh..everything alright?'  
>Beck:'Feeling dizzy and i'm maybe gonna faint, have to lay down.' *lay on the ground*<br>Tori: 'Get better soon.'  
>Beck: 'Help me?'<br>Tori:'I know how to help you' *Jade looking suspicious*  
>Beck:'Jokes?'<br>Tori:'Kiss me…'  
>Beck:*Sit up straight* 'Little weird, let's do it'<br>Tori:*Sitting down on her knees and stared in Becks eyes then shared a slowly and soft kiss.* 'Man I like this school.'  
>Sikowitz:'Okay let's stop for today, read chapter six and goodbye for now.'<p>

*Everyone going out of the class and walking to the lockers.*


	6. Episode 6

*Tori standing at her locker.*

Jade: *Walking to Tori* 'I know you planned this'  
>Tori:'Planned what?' *Pulls one eyebrow up.*<br>Jade:'That kiss, you did it to irritate me.'  
>Tori:'I didn't, it was just an acting exercise.'<br>Jade:'I…' *Beck interrupts her*  
>Beck:' Stop it Jade, like Tori said, it was just an exercise.' *Jade calms down*<br>Beck:' See ya later Tori.' *Walks away with Jade*  
>Tori:'Bye.'<p>

*The rest of the day went normal for Tori, she didn't saw Jade anymore.*

*After make-up class Tori and Cat walked together to the lockers.*

Tori:'Cat what are you going to do later?'  
>Cat:'I don't know yet, maybe my brother will dance in his underwear again until mom finds out and scream at him.'<br>Tori:'Okay… do you want to come over at my house and eat some pizza otherwise I have to watch at Trina's one-womanshow again that mom and dad taped.'  
>Cat:'Sure but I have to go home first, I'll see you later at Lilly's' (A candy shop)<br>Tori:'Okey, bye see you later.'

*Cat walked away, probably to go home and Tori packed some books, that belongs to the subjects she had to make homework for. She walked past the janitors closet and sudden somebody pulled her in.*


	7. Episode 7

*Tori was confused but then she looked up and saw…*

Tori:'Beck!'  
>Beck:'Hi Tori.' *Smiling at her.*<br>Tori:'What is this? Why are we standing in the janitors closet?'  
>Beck:'I…I…I.'<br>Tori:'What's wrong? You can tell me.'  
>*Beck sighs and then takes a deep breath.*<br>Beck:'I don't know what's wrong with me, since I…'  
>*Suddenly Beck stopped talking*<br>Tori:'Since what?'  
>Beck:'Since…I met you.'<br>Tori:'What?' *Tori looking shocked.*  
>Beck:'It;s true, I never felt something before for a person even not for Jade.'<br>Tori:'I…I don't know what to say.'  
>Beck:'I don't know either but I even don't know if I'm going to break up with Jade…for you.'<br>Tori:'You want to break up with Jade…for me?'  
>Beck:'Yes, if we could be together, don't you feel the same way for me?'<br>Tori:'I felt something when I met you for the first time but I thought it was just excitement because of the first schoolday.'  
>Beck:'I thought it was something else until we kissed in class.'<br>Tori:'What are we going to do now?'  
>Beck:'I don't know, I think we have to think about it and when we're sure we want to be together, I'll break up with Jade.'<br>Tori:'Okay, I think that too, that we have to think about this first. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Beck.'  
>Beck:'Wait!' *Pulls Tori close to him and kisses her and she kisses back.*<p>

*Tori started to blush, smiled and then walked away to go home*


	8. Episode 8

*Tori walked home and thought about the things that Beck said.*

Tori POV  
>I don't know what just happened, Beck and me… together? That's impossible. I have strong feelings for him but I don't know if that's all real. Beck said he had feelings for me too. But how…? He has Jade. I think I have to let this go and eventually Beck will too.<p>

*Tori walked and walked that she didn't even noticed that she was already home.*

Tori:*Walked to the kitchen* 'Mom..? Can I ask you something?'  
>Mrs. Vega:'Of course honey, what's wrong?'<br>Tori:'When did you knew that your feelings for dad were real?'  
>Mrs. Vega:'Is there a boy?' *Smiling and looking curious at Tori.*<br>Tori:'Mom.'  
>Mrs. Vega:'Oh right, uhmm… you don't know first, first you just feel something strong and when it's the right guy you know, but you have to try first to know if those feelings are real and if that's the right person. But how come? The last time you asked me something about boys was with Danny.'<br>Tori:'Oh just asking, thanks mom. I'm supposed do meet Cat at six at Lilly's so I probably go now, bye mom.'

*Tori took her bag and walked out of the door.*

Tori POV  
>Mom's words really helped, I just still want to know what Cat thinks of this, maybe she has some advice for me too.<p>

*Tori arrived at six at Lily's, inside the shop she saw Cat buying some chocolate.*

Tori:'Hi Cat!'  
>Cat:'Tori! Want some chocolate?'<br>Tori:'No thanks, I have to talk to you when we're at my house.'  
>Cat:'Okey.'<p>

*Cat and Tori walked to Tori's house and talked about random stuff. When they ere there, Tori ordered a pizza and went later to Tori's room.*

Cat:'So what would you talk about with me?'  
>Tori:'Uhmm… I was walking to go home and then somebody pulled me in the janitors closet.'<br>Cat:'Oh! Did they hurt you?'  
>Tori:'No, no it's not that. It was Beck who pulled me in the janitors closet and he told me that he has strong feelings for me and that he want to be with me but that he doesn't know what these feelings really are and if it's worth to break up with Jade.'<br>Cat:'He wants to break up with Jade for you? That's so sweet.'  
>Tori:'I know Cat but how do I know that the strong feelings I have are real?'<br>Cat:'Well I don't know, do you feel the same?'  
>Tori:'Maybe, I'm not sure.'<br>Cat:'Do you want to be sure of that?'  
>Tori:'How?'<br>Cat:'Just go on a secret date, if you both still have strong feelings for each other then Beck can break up with Jade and you two can live happily ever after.'  
>Tori:'Wow, Cat you just said something smart.'<br>Cat:'What's that supposed to mean?'  
>Tori:'Nothing, nothing.'<p>

*After the pizza and the talk Cat went home.*


	9. Episode 9

*After Cat leaved, Tori was considering to call Beck for a date but eventually didn't and went to bed.*

The next day at Hollywood Arts:  
>Tori: *Walking to her locker but when she walked past the janitors closet, somebody pulled her again.* 'Hi Beck.'<br>Beck:'How did you know it was me?'  
>Tori:'Ahh getting used to it.'<br>Beck:' So I want to ask you a question.'  
>Tori:'Me too.'<br>Beck:'Ladies first'  
>Tori:'I was wondering…'<br>Beck:'If you wanna go on a secret date with me?'  
>Tori:'Yes! How did you…'<br>Beck:'Know? Easy Cat can't take a secret, she told me yesterday, almost in front of Jade but I talked over it. But still her idea is pretty smart.'  
>Tori:'I said that too.'<br>Beck:'So…where you wanna go tonight? It's Friday and Jade goes out of town with her parents, so we can go everywhere.'  
>Tori:'You sure, I certainly don't want any problems with Jade.<br>Beck:'Me neither, but what about Luigiani's, I've heard they've the greatest spaghetti ever.'  
>Tori:'Sure, how late and where?'<br>Beck:'8 PM at the bookstore next to Lilly's.'  
>Tori:'Okey sounds great.' *The bell rings*<br>Beck:'Oh we probably go, don't want to be late for class.'  
>Tori:'Right, I still have to take my books out of my locker.'<br>Beck:'Oh, wait Tori.'  
>Tori:'Yes?' *Beck kisses her*<p>

*After that Tori went first and after her goes Beck nobody saw them go in or go out.*


	10. Episode 10

*That evening Tori dressed herself in a white dress with flat shoes. When she was ready, she walked to the bookstore where she saw Beck.*

Beck:'You look beautiful.' * Smiling at her.*  
>Tori:'Thanks, so shall we?'<br>Beck:'We shall'

*They walked to Luigiani's and asked the waiter for a table for two, they sat down and ordered.*

Beck:'What do you think so far?'  
>Tori:'It's really great, I love being with you.' *Hold his hand*<br>Beck:'I love it too, this all feels so great but…'  
>Tori:'But what?'<br>Beck:'I don't know how to break up with Jade. I want to be with you, I know this for 100 %.'  
>Tori:'Beck, when you're ready to break up with Jade, I will be with you.'<br>Beck:'I know and I will be there for you always.'  
>Tori:'I hope this evening never ends.'<br>Beck:'It will not, in our memory it will be something that last forever.'  
>Tori:'I hope so.'<br>Beck:'May I take you somewhere after dinner?'  
>Tori:'Where?'<br>Beck:'You will see, it's a surprise.'  
>Tori:' Okay.' *Smiling at him.*<p>

*They ate and afterwards they walked and talked, laughed and many other things but the both of them were thinking about something: Jade. How are they going to deal with her?*


	11. Episode 11

*They went to the surprise of Beck, it was a park, it looked beautiful, there were lights everywhere and people were practicing playing the violin and the harp.*

Tori:'Wow, how did you knew this would be here tonight?'  
>Beck:'A friend of mine plays the violin and has to practice for the light festival next Friday.'<br>Tori:'It's really great.' *Beck and Tori were staring into each others eyes.*  
>Beck:'Dance with me.'<br>Tori:'In front of all these people?'  
>Beck:'They don't know us and this friend of mine wouldn't say anything, 'cause he doesn't like Jade.'<p>

*They danced the rest of the evening, it was like a fairytale but all farytales has to come to an end. At 12 PM Beck brought Tori home.*

Tori:'It was such a wonderful evening and I don't want it to end.'  
>Beck:'I don't want it to end either but after tonight I'm sure I want to be with you. I'll break up with Jade on Monday.'<br>Tori:'What are you going to say to her?'  
>Beck:'That i fell in love with someone else.'<br>Tori:'Wouldn't she be angry?'  
>Beck:'Of course but every wound will heel and so does hers.'<br>Tori:'That are wise words Mr.'

*Suddenly the light of the front door went on.*

Tori:'I think mom and dad are awake, you have to go.'  
>Beck:'I know.' *Kisses her goodbye and went home*<p>

*Tori went inside and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table.*


	12. Episode 12

Mrs. Vega:*Looks up from her cup of tea* 'Tori? Weren't you asleep?'  
>Tori:'No, I just came home, didn't I tell you i was going out?'<br>Mrs. Vega:'No you didn't, where were you, why are you so late, you're supposed to be at home at ten!'  
>Tori:'I was with Beck.'<br>Mrs. Vega:'Beck? Isn't he dating Jade? Was he the guy you asked me about?'  
>Tori:'Yes…'<br>Mrs. Vega:'Do you have feelings for him?'  
>Tori:'Yes but I don't know what to do.'<br>Mrs. Vega:'Me neither honey but you'll make the right decision. I'm going to bed and you should too, goodnight honey.' *Kisses Tori's forehead*

*the next Monday at Hollywood Arts.*

Cat:*Running to Tori* 'Tori! Did you heard about Beck?'  
>Tori:'No what happened?'<br>Cat:'He broke up with Jade and then Jade punched him in the face. His nose is bruised! He's at the hospital.'  
>Tori:'What? Oh My God, I have to go to him, this is my fault.'<br>Cat:'Yes it is.'  
>Tori:'CAT!'<br>Cat:*Giggles* 'But how do you want to go the hospital? We have class.'  
>Tori:'I'm going to say that I'm in sick, I HAVE to go to Beck.'<br>Cat:'Okay, I see you really care about him.'  
>Tori:'I really do, I think I love him.'<br>Cat:'That's so sweet.'

*Tori rushed to the hospital and asked for Beck, she must wait because of the receptionist. Meanwhile Beck was ready to leave but his nose looked really awful.*


	13. Episode 13

*After a while Beck came out of the room and saw Tori sitting on a bench biting her nails.*

Beck:*Smiled* 'Hi Tori, how are ya?'  
>Tori:'Beck!' *Ran to him and then hugged him* 'I was afraid'<br>Beck:'It's just a nose you know.'  
>Tori:'I know but still… does it hurt?'<br>Beck:'No, not anymore.' *Smiled and then kissed her.*  
>Tori:'I heard what happened with Jade and why this happened.'<br>Beck:'Yeah… she didn't took it well but she will let it go someday.'  
>Tori:'What did you told her?'<br>Beck:'Just that I had to break up with her because I fell in love with someone else. Then she asked who, I answered with your name and then she punched me in the face.'  
>Tori:'You said my name? Isn't she going after me?'<br>Beck:'No, but if she's going to, I'll protect you.'

*They went to Becks home and watched movies.*

Tori:'Everytime I'm with you, I feel so wonderful.'  
>Beck:'Me too, Tori?'<br>Tori:'Yes?'  
>Beck:'Do you love me?'<br>Tori:'…Yes.'  
>Beck:'Can you say it to me?'<br>Tori:'I love you Beck Oliver.'  
>Beck:'I love you too.'<p>

*At five o'clock Tori went home before her parents would look for her. She and Beck had pictures of the most romantic moments they've had and put them in a scrapbook to never forget what they had. Beck kept it in his RV so he could watch at her every moment of the day.*


	14. Episode 14

*Tori arrived at home where her parents were setting the table.*

Tori:'Hi mom, hi dad.'  
>Mr. Vega:'Why weren't you at school today?'<br>Tori:'What?'  
>Mr. Vega:'Trina said you weren't on school today because you were feeling sick.'<br>Tori:'I was with Beck.'  
>Mr. Vega:'Beck? Wasn't he dating Jade?'<br>Tori:'WAS. You said it already.'  
>Mr. Vega:'Why were you with him? He knows I'm a cop right?'<br>Tori:'I was just hangin' out and yes he knows'  
>Mrs. Vega:'I have nothing with you and Beck honey but please don't skip school.'<br>Tori:'I won't mom. I was just looking at Becks nose.' *Walks away to her room.*  
>Mr. Vega:'Nose? Children!'<p>

*The next day at school.*

Jade:'Hey Vega!'  
>Tori:*Saw Jade and walked away but Jade stopped her.* 'Hi Jade, how are…'<br>Jade:'Shut it Vega! You stole Beck from me. I want him back.'  
>Tori:'Beck is not a toy that you just can have.'<br>Jade:'I will not rest until I got Beck back.'  
>Tori:'Then you can wait forever.'<p>

*Tori walked away to make-up class and saw Cat siting with Robbie and Rex. She walked to them and sit with them at the table.*


	15. Episode 15

Cat:'Hi Tori, how's Beck?'  
>Tori:'He's ok but he has to stay home for two days.'<br>Cat:'Did Jade come to you? She was looking for you.'  
>Tori:'Yeah she came to me, she's not happy about it.'<br>Rex:'Ooh Jade is going to kill you.'  
>Tori:'Robbie shut your puppet up.'<br>Robbie:'He's not a puppet!'

*At lunch Tori got a text-message from Beck.*

Beck:'Hi beautiful, I miss you, when you're coming to me?'  
>Tori:'Hey, is after school ok?'<br>Beck:'Sure see you then.'

*After school Tori went to Becks RV but nobody was home.*

Tori:'Beck pick up your phone!' *Trying to call him* 'Where are you?'  
>Jade:'Hello Becks phone, he's busy will you call…'<br>Tori:'Jade? Why do you have Becks phone?'  
>Jade:'I told you I didn't rest until I got Beck!'<br>Tori:'Where is he?'  
>Jade:'He's at my place, hangin' out.' *On the background: Hey Jade where's my…*<br>Tori:'Jade tell Beck it's over!'  
>Jade:'Oh, I will, bye Tori.' *Hang up*<p>

*Tori went home and cried the whole night, Beck didn't call. *

The next morning:  
>Mrs. Vega:'Honey, Tori, wake up you have to go to school.'<br>Tori:*Moaning* 'I feel awful.'  
>Mrs. Vega:' It will be alright honey. Beck will see he made the wrong choice. Come on Tori, get out of bed! You'll come too late at school.'<br>Tori:' I don't wanna go to school. I feel so awful.' *Tori's mom touches her head.*  
>Mrs. Vega:' You're not burnin' up so come out of bed! It will keep your mind of him.' *Pulls away Tori's blanket.*<br>Tori:'Okay, okay.' *Stands up and makes herself ready to go to school.*

At Hollywood Arts:  
>Cat:*Running* 'Tori! WOW you look awful.'<br>Tori:'Thanks Cat, now I feel a lot better.'  
>Cat:'Your welcome. But did you heard something about Beck?'<br>Tori: 'No only the phone call with Jade and after he didn't called back, I think it's really over.'  
>Cat:'That's so sad.'<br>André:'Helloo what's up?' *Saw Tori's face* 'Why all the long faces today start the auditions for the play.'  
>Cat:'Tori broke up with Beck yesterday when he made up with Jade.'<br>André:'Oh, I'm sorry Tori.'  
>Tori:'It's ok, let's just go to class.'<p>

At Sikowitz' class:  
>Sikowitz:' Good morning people, so as you know the new play is here. The people who want to audition can write their names on this paper. But, and pay attention, the people who wants to audition for the play has to kiss with the male lead role: Ryder Daniels.'<br>Tori:'I don't know if I'm going to the audition for the play, what are you gonna do Cat?'  
>Cat:'I'm going to audition for the role of Maria, the farmers wife.'<p>

*After school Tori went to the theater at the school to audition for the play, she needed to forget Beck.*


	16. Episode 16

Sikowitz:'Ah Tori, there you are. Meet Ryder Daniels.'  
>Ryder:'Hi'<br>Tori:'Hey. So Sikowitz where's the script?'  
>Sikowitz:'Here you go… begin when you're ready.'<br>Tori:'I can't let you go Dean.'  
>RyderDean:'Why not?'  
>Tori:'Because I love you.'<br>Ryder/Dean:'You love me? But Emily why didn't you tell me?'  
>ToriEmily:'I don't know, I was too afraid…'  
>RyderDean:'For what?'  
>ToriEmily:'Everything! We're friends since we were young and now you're going to fight in the war, I won't let you! I just can't…'  
>RyderDean:*Kisses her*  
>Sikowitz:*Claps* 'Really good, Tori I'll let you know if you got the part tomorrow, you can go now.'<p>

*Tori went home with a satisfied feeling and sudden she got a text-message.*

Message: Meet me at the park. Beck

Tori POV  
>What should I do? He broke my heart by going back to Jade but a part of me still loves him.<p>

Another message: Please come I have to talk to you. Beck

Tori POV  
>I just go, let's see what important things he has to say.<p>

*Tori went immediately to the park, she saw Beck, ran to him (he smiled) and smacked him.*


	17. Episode 17

Beck:'What was that for?' *Beck looking shocked at Tori.*  
>Tori:'For breaking my heart!'<br>Beck:'But I didn't broke your heart, I will never do that to you.'  
>Tori:'Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!'<br>Beck:'But I really don't know Tori.'  
>Tori:'Yesterday I went to your RV like we texted to each other and you weren't home so I called you but Jade was on the phone telling me you and Jade made up, does that refresh your memory?'<br>Beck:'Now I know what you mean, yesterday I went to Jade before you came, to pick up my stuff at her house but my phone got wet by the water she threw over me so she dryed it when I was busy. I swear Tori I didn't made up with her. We're just friends now.'  
>Tori:'But why would she say that if it ain't true?'<br>Beck:'I don't know to break us up?' *Pulls up his shoulders*  
>Tori:'I don't know if I believe you.'<br>Beck:'It's true Tori, I asked you to come here because I didn't heard anything from you yesterday. I thought you were angry because I wasn't at home and stood you up.'  
>Tori:'I don't know Beck, I have to think about this.' *Wants to walk away.*<br>Beck: *Took her hand* 'Remember that I love you.'

Tori POV  
>I don't know who I have to believe, Jade or Beck. Beck didn't lied to me before and Jade… I think I have to forgive Beck or believe him. I can't stop the things I'm feeling for him.<p>

*The next day at Hollywood Arts was normal, except for the tension between Jade, Beck and Tori. Tori knew what she was going to do.*


	18. Episode 18

Tori: *Walking to Beck.* 'I believe you, I should believe you immediately when you explained.'  
>Beck:'It's ok, it's not your fault. I love you.'<br>Tori:'I love you too.'

*Sikowitz walked past Tori and Beck until Tori remembered about the play, she pulled Beck with her to Sikowitz.*

Tori:'Sikowitz wait!' *Sikowitz turned around.*  
>Sikowitz:'Yes?'<br>Tori:'Do you know who's going to play who at the play?'  
>Sikowitz:'Ah! Yes, I was just going to hang the list up but if you're so curious I just tell you.' *Tori biting her lip.* 'You've got the part of Emily. Congrats. Bye now.'<br>Tori:'Yes I got it!'  
>Beck:'I'm proud of you.' *They kiss.*<br>Ryder: *Walking by* 'Hey Tori congratulations with the part of Emily, I'm excited to work with you, see you tomorrow at rehearsal.'  
>Beck:'You're playing with Ryder?'<br>Tori:'Yes, is that a problem?'  
>Beck:'?No, but be careful beautiful, he uses girls to get a high grade.'<br>Tori:'How?'  
>Beck:'He ask them out, they date, they have the project and then dumps them.'<br>Tori:'Then I'm lucky I have you.' *Beck smiled at her.*

*The bell rings*

Tori:'I have to go, we have tow rite scripts today.'  
>Beck:*Pulls her close to him and hugs her.* 'Do you wanna go out with me tonight?'<br>Tori:'Of course, meet me after school at the parking place?'


	19. Episode 19

*Tori and Beck met at the parking place and then went to Becks home.*

Beck:'So which place do you wanna go?'  
>Tori:'I wanna make a stroll at the park, do you mind?'<br>Beck:'Of course not.'

*They went to the park.*

Beck:'So I wanted to ask you something and this place is perfect for it with the full moon and the stars who shine so bright.'  
>Tori:'You can talk so beautiful, you should become a poet. But what did you wanted to ask me?'<br>Beck:'I was wondering if you wanna go to the prom tomorrow with me.'  
>Tori:'I have to rehearse tomorrow.'<br>Beck:'I know but afterwards, it starts at 5 PM and ends at 12 PM, you're already finished rehearsing then.'  
>Tori:'I would love to go with you.'<br>Beck:'You make me happy.'  
>Tori:'Ok I have to go, I'm supposed to be at home at ten. My parents would kill me.'<br>Beck:'I'll bring you, it's not safe for you to walk alone in the dark.'  
>Tori:'You're such a gentleman.'<p>

*They went to Tori's house and stopped at the front door to say goodbye.*

Tori:'I'll miss you.'  
>Beck:'Miss you already' *Leans in to kiss her until…*<br>Mr. Vega:' You know I'm a cop right son?'  
>Beck:'Yes sir, see you tomorrow beautiful.' *Beck went home and Tori went inside.*<p> 


	20. Episode 20

The next day at rehearsal:  
>RyderDean:'You have to go, it's not safe here.'  
>ToriEmily:'I won't go, I love you, I will never leave you.'  
>RyderDean:'I will come back to you, I promise.'  
>Sikowitz:'Okay, really good Tori and Ryder. That's enough for today go make fun at prom or something.'<p>

*Ryder went to Tori*  
>Ryder:'Hey Tori, do you wanna go to prom with me?'<br>Tori:'I'm sorry, I'm already going with Beck.'  
>Ryder:'Beck? He's a loser.'<br>Tori: *Getting irritated* 'He's my boyfriend and I don't like it when you talk about him like that. My answer to you is "NO"!'  
>Ryder:'Fine but don't come crying to me when Beck dumps you to get back at Jade.'<p>

*Tori went home to get ready for prom.*

Mrs. Vega: 'You look so beautiful! I still remember you as a baby and now you're 16 almost 17.' *A little tear coming out of her eye.*  
>Tori:'Oh mom, please don't start crying, you know I'll always be your little girl.' *Kisses her mom on her cheek.*<br>Trina: *Coming in Tori's room* 'Look how fantastic I look in this dress! I look like a superstar.'  
>Tori:'You're sure? It looks tome you've a zit on your nose, wow that's huge!'<br>Trina:'Where? Ahh I'm looking like a monster!' *Running away*

*Meanwhile with Beck*

*Somebody knocked on the door.*  
>Beck:'Who's there?'<br>Jade:'It's Jade! Can I come in?'  
>Beck:'Come in' *Holds the door for her.*<br>Jade:'So… how's Tori going? I hear you're going with her to prom.'  
>Beck:'She's fine and of course I'm going with Tori, she's my girlfriend.'<br>Jade:'Right. Well I have to go, I just wanted to see you. Bye.'

*Jade opens the door and sees André in front of her. She smiles and walks away.*

André:'Yo, I thought you guys broke up.'  
>Beck:'We did, she just came by.'<br>André:'I don't think Tori's going to like this.'  
>Beck:'Why? Tori knows Jade and me are just friends now.'<br>André:'I hope Jade thinks the same thing.'

*Back at Tori*  
>Tori:'Hurry up, I don't want to be late, me and Beck are supposed to meet at 8.'<br>Trina:'Yeah..yeah.'

At the prom:  
>Beck:'Hey Cat, did you see Tori?'<br>Cat:'No not yet.'  
>Jade:'Hey Beck, did Tori stood you up?'<br>Beck:'No. She's just late.'  
>Jade:'I miss you.'<br>Beck:'We broke up Jade.'  
>Jade:'Yes but…' *Kisses Beck.*<p>

*Tori came in and saw Beck and Jade kissing.*


	21. Episode 21

Tori:*Tears coming out of her eyes.* 'Beck….?'  
>Beck: *Pulls away from Jade* 'Tori! It isn't what it looks like!'<br>Jade:'Are you sure you don't love me anymore?'  
>Beck:'Shut up Jade! Tori I swear…'<br>Tori:'I don't know how to believe you this time Beck, I saw it with my own eyes this time.'  
>Beck:'But…' *André interrupts*<br>André:'Hey people come dance.' *Sees Tori's face.* 'What's wrong Tori?'  
>Tori:'Nothing'<br>Jade:'Me and Beck are together again.'  
>André:'What?'<br>Beck:'It isn't…'  
>Jade:'Public yet. We just told Tori.'<br>André:'I can't believe'  
>Jade:'It? I know. This is what me and Beck spoke about this afternoon.'<br>Beck:'It isn't.'  
>Jade: 'Believable, we know.'<p>

*Tori was speechless. So was Beck.*

Tori POV  
>I knew this, this thing between me and Beck couldn't happen, somewhere in my head I knew that Jade and Beck can't live without each other. But still, that I have to know this on this way. I can't believe Beck did this to me.<p>

André:'Tori? Are you ok?' *Tori didn't answered, she just stared and didn't say anything. Beck didn't know what to say, he thought Tori wasn't going to believe him even if she wanted to.*  
>André:'Tori?'<p>

*Cat came stand with them and after her came Robbie and Rex.*

Rex:'Hey peeps, what's hangin'?'  
>Cat:*Sees everyone's faces except for Jades, everyone was quiet and stared.* 'Why is everyone so sad?'<br>Jade:'We're not sad, we have something to celebrate.'  
>Cat:'Really? What?'<br>Jade:'Me and Beck got back at each other again.'  
>Cat:'Really?' *Looks at Beck and Tori* 'Is this true? Beck? Tori?'<p>

Beck POV  
>I don't know how to explain this to Tori, I know she won't believe me if I told her what really happened. I'm just going to try.<p>

Tori:'I'm going home.'  
>Beck:'Tori I have to talk to you.'<br>Jade:'Tori wants to be alone, come Beck dance…'  
>Beck:'Jade! Shut it! Really Tori I have to talk to you.'<br>Tori:'I heard and saw enough, I'm going.'  
>André:'Do you want a ride?'<br>Tori:'No, just want to be alone.'

*Tori started to walk away and Beck wanted to follow her but Jade stopped him, suddenly Tori started to run as hard as possible meanwhile Beck freed himself and goes after Tori.*

Tori POV  
>I have to run. Run until I can't run no more to stop the pain.<p>

*Suddenly Tori saw a light, felt something against her. Then she laid on the floor, on the street and everything went black.*


End file.
